


Discovery

by Lucifuge5



Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, commentfic, fluffy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Hugh blinked very slowly. “ ‘m OK,” he answered, not quite slurring his words, and closed his eyes.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Hugh looked a little out of it. Not in a bad, “he’s fallen off the wagon”, way. He was just _quiet_ , like he was in a trance.

“Hey,” Callum whispered, rubbing Hugh’s chest as he looked into Hugh’s oh-so-shiny eyes. “How are you feeling?”

Hugh blinked very slowly. “ ‘m OK,” he answered, not quite slurring his words, and closed his eyes.

Callum let go of the breath he’d been holding. This thing with Hugh had been going on forever—well, circa the mid-90s really. It was the kink thing (and who would have thought that Hugh was a natural submissive? Not Callum, that’s for sure. At least, not after seeing him take charge on stage, spitting all over the place and breaking a couple of microphones during the tour. Of course, Callum hadn’t really thought of himself as a badass top either, but there they were) that seemed to have come up from nowhere really.

Sure, they had talked a lot about it before Hugh even went down on his knees that first time (looking at Callum with an expression so naked and raw that Callum felt lightheaded _before_ he ordered Hugh to suck him off.) But they hadn’t done spanking (“You have the hands for it,” Hugh had told him in a semi-growl before he’d started to nibble on Callum’s left thumb) and so, Hugh’s reaction to it was pleasant if unexpected.

“Thank you,” Hugh mumbled, holding Callum’s hand with one of his and interlacing their fingers.

“Anytime,” Callum answered. He leaned his head against the top of the sofa, closed his eyes and started to hum the first verse of “Blond and Blue”.


End file.
